


Pas pour moi.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Centré sur Cendrillon, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Sadness, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x01] : Drabble. “Alors qu'elle écoute Henry parler d'amour et de fin heureuse pour elle, elle pense pendant une seconde : “Ce serait bien.” Puis elle se souvient de sa mission.” Les pensées de Cendrillon avant qu'elle ne vole la moto d'Henry. Pré Henry/Cendrillon.





	Pas pour moi.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not for me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682155) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



C 'est un homme gentil.

 

Il semble l'être, en tout cas, plus que les autres qu'elle a jamais pu rencontrer.

 

Il lui rappelle son père, en un sens, puisqu'il est la première personne qui se soucie d'elle depuis que ce dernier est mort.

 

Avant d'être ici, sur cette moto, elle ne pensait qu'à tuer le prince, rien d'autre.

 

C'est quelque chose qu'elle a toujours voulu, et ce n'est pas cette rencontre avec cet homme charmant qui va y changer quelque chose.

 

Il est surprenant également, lui disant qu'il connaît déjà la fin de son histoire.

 

(Elle aussi la connaît. Elle sait de quoi elle sera faite. Sang. Meurtre. Vengeance. Elle n'aura pas de fin heureuse.)

 

E t ils parlent, et elle apprécie cela, étrangement.

 

Mais à nouveau, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une grande expérience dans l'amitié, ni même comme si elle avait connu beaucoup de personnes qui lui parlent d'une gentille manière.

 

Alors qu'elle écoute Henry parler d'amour et de fin heureuse pour _elle_ , elle pense pendant une seconde :

 

“Ce serait bien.”

 

Elle le regarde, et, pendant une seconde, elle imagine ce que ce serait, que d'avoir une fin heureuse _avec lui_.

 

Elle imagine comment les choses auraient été si  _il_ avait été le prince, et que cela n'avait pas été ce terrible et monstrueux homme qui lui a pris son père. 

 

Elle se permet d'apprécier l'idée, juste une petite seconde.

 

Elle n'a pas de moments pour l'espoir.

 

Puis elle se souvient de sa mission.

 

Elle est prête à faire ce qui doit être fait, alors elle n'hésite pas, et elle le frappe en plein visage, et lui prend son étrange véhicule, et elle fuit sur celui-ci.

 

Malgré le sourire sur son visage, et le fait que sa vengeance va être accomplie bientôt, elle sent comme une sorte de regret, qu'elle ne peut pas expliquer.

 

Mais elle a fait le bon choix, elle le sait.

 

Parce que les fins heureuses ne sont pas pour elle.

 

 


End file.
